Como el viento
by Radda Kazan
Summary: Drabbles. Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto son entidades sumamente diferentes, eso todo el mundo lo ha notado. A pesar de eso, nadie a notado que ellos comparten mucho más de lo que parece y más de lo que deberían. Team 7.
1. Sasuke: Lo siento

_Naruto _pertenece a ©Masashi Kishimoto

**N**ombre: Como el viento.  
><strong>C<strong>laim: Team 7  
><strong>E<strong>xtensión: 105

* * *

><p><strong>~•Como el Viento•~<br>**I: Lo siento  
><em>Sasuke<em>

Está amarrado y encarcelado. Es presa de los pecados que cometió anteriormente. Lo han conseguido, Konoha lo ha logrado atrapar; Naruto lo consiguió.

Está esperando un juicio, Naruto le ha jurado que todo estará bien. La Hokage, Tsunade, ha ido a avisarle que no saldrá hasta el día del juicio. Para él está bien, sabe que no tiene voz ni voto, sabe que fue un idiota, pero sigue teniendo el orgullo grande.

A pesar de eso, cuando está frente a esa ventana y el aire corre contra él, susurra lo que su orgullo no le permite, susurra lo que no cambiará las cosas:

_Lo siento_.

* * *

><p>Primer drabble de este conjunto lol. Los tengo escritos desde hace varias semanas. Espero que me acompañen con este proyecto c:

_Radda._


	2. Naruto: Sonrisas

_Naruto _pertenece a ©Masashi Kishimoto

**N**ombre: Como el viento.  
><strong>C<strong>laim: Team 7  
><strong>E<strong>xtensión: 101

* * *

><p><strong>~•Como el Viento•~<br>**II: Sonrisas  
><em>Naruto<em>

Nadie comprende realmente cómo puede llevar tal sonrisa. Nadie sabe cómo es que él está derrotado, pero la imagen y recuerdo de sus sonrisas están ahí.

Pero es fácil, supone, no derrumbarse en tal estado. Él se está muriendo por llorar, por gritar e insultar, pero no lo hace. Ríe para no llorar, para no recordar. ¿Quién quisiera recordar, después de todo, que está solo, que lo han abandonado y que es un monstruo? Él no.

Él es quien realmente da sonrisas falsas. No Sai, no Sakura, es él. Pero nadie entiende.

Nadie entiende. Ni a él, ni a sus sonrisas.


	3. Sakura: Flores

_Naruto _pertenece a ©Masashi Kishimoto

**N**ombre: Como el viento.  
><strong>C<strong>laim: Team 7  
><strong>E<strong>xtensión: 114

* * *

><p><strong>~•Como el Viento•~<br>**III: Flores  
><em>Sakura<em>

Le encantan las flores, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Le gusta estar al lado de ellas y recostarse para apreciar el cielo.

Le gustan las flores, porque le dan la tranquilidad deseada. Le dan aquella seguridad y le hacen recordar aquellas palabras de Ino, ella es un botón esperando a florescer. Las flores la hacen sentir a ella como una persona hermosa.

Las flores le hacen recordar todo lo que ella no es. Por eso, aunque sea contradictorio, las odia; quiere arrancarlas y despedazarlas todas. Ella quiere eliminar esos recuerdos, pero no lo puede hacer si las flores están ahí.

Ella las odia. Y se odia a sí misma por ser una también.


	4. All: Inicios

_Naruto _pertenece a ©Masashi Kishimoto

**N**ombre: Como el viento.  
><strong>C<strong>laim: Team 7  
><strong>E<strong>xtensión: 124

* * *

><p><strong>~•Como el Viento•~<br>**IV: Inicios  
><em>Team 7<em>

A Naruto no le había gustado que Sasuke estuviera. A Sakura no le había gustado que Naruto estuviera. A Sasuke simplemente no le importaba.

Kakashi los observaba siempre. En las misiones, cómo de repente Naruto y Sasuke se ponían de acuerdo para cumplir con éxito los planes, el cómo Sakura intentaba superarse a sí misma. Incluso, observaba con mayor interés el apoyo oculto que les brindaba Sasuke a ambos.

A pesar de estar siempre observando y saber que ellos tres eran un equipo tan disparejo, él no suponía que iban a tener lazos juntos. Nadie suponía que el destino los iba a poner a luchar entre sí.

Absolutamente nadie suponía que los sentimientos entre estos tres eran mucho más que una simple amistad.


	5. Naruto: Caídas

_Naruto _pertenece a ©Masashi Kishimoto

**N**ombre: Como el viento.  
><strong>C<strong>laim: Team 7  
><strong>E<strong>xtensión: 150

* * *

><p><strong>~•Como el Viento•~<br>**V: Caídas  
><em>Naruto<em>

El dolor siempre es fuerte. El sentir cómo la gente lo empuja o insulta sin razón hace que el pecho se le apriete y un picor en el ojo indique que está a punto de llorar.

Es un niño, y no entiende cómo la gente lo trata así. No sabe porqué nadie quiere jugar con él o porqué vive solo sin padres. No tiene idea de cómo, pero él les ha jurado a todos que será un mejor Hokage que el Cuarto.

A pesar de que los odia, él se está preparando para ser Hokage y dar su vida por ellos. Él está entrenando y no importa cuantas veces caiga, él se obligará a levantarse y resistir el llanto.

Él lo hará, porque demostrará que todas esas caídas nunca significaron nada cuando llegue a ser Hokage. Él lo hará, porque se quiere probar que es fuerte.

Y sí lo es.


End file.
